We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve
by Flawless-Shadow
Summary: Bethany Dawn lost people she cared about. She has to stay with her father till she's 18. They moved to Mystic Falls where she's dragged into the supernatural world. Beth has to deal with her alcoholic father, vampires, werewolf and witches. (Damon-OC and others)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm here after a long time with another story and new account. I wrote some stories before, but I kind of stopped last year. Something got into me and I had this feeling to start writing again.  
I hope you'll enjoy this story :)**

We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve

**Prologue**

I woke up feeling completely exhausted. I reached out for my mobile which was on a night stand. It was 10 am. I wasn't surprised. I always sleep that long on weekends. I got up from my bed and went to look out from my window. It was cloudy out there.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was in a car with my parents and my older sister Nina. We were driving home from our little trip to another town. We weren't the perfect family that was having dinners together or having a great time with each other. I wasn't on good terms with my father. He was jealous, possessive man that couldn't take care of something or himself on his own. He was like a little child and with each day, week, month and year it was getting worse. He cut off my mom from her friends, even her family._

_So it's not even surprising that they were fighting again. My sister had her earphones on her so she wouldn't be able to listen to them._

_„Who was that guy that you talked to?" My dad asked my mom. And here it is again. I thought to myself._

_„No not again, I don't have to explain myself to you. How many times do I have to tell you that it was just my friend from high school?" My mom raised her voice. I was tired about this whole situation._

_„Yeah, like I would believe you. It's another man that got under your skirt?! Is it right?" I was shaking with anger._

_„How dare you to talk to her like that?" I shouted at him. „I'm tired of this, of YOU! You're saying like everyone is just using her, but the only person who is using us is you!" I was on the edge. My mom was speechless and my father looked at me. He was about to say something when my mom shouted. „Watch out!"_

_Before I knew it, I was upside down. I looked around me and all I saw was blood and broken glass. I glanced on my left side were was my sister. I tried to shake her and wake her up._

_„Nins! Hey Nina! Wake up. Pl-please wake up." My voice was hoarse and shaky._

_„Mom? Dad?!" I called, but there was no response. „Anyone?!" I shouted as loud as I could. All I heard was silence and the rain pouring down on the car._

_I tried to unbutton my seatbelt and after some time of struggling I fell down on my head and back. I crawled out of the broken window and went to my sisters side._

_„Nina, can you hear me?" I shaked her one more time. I reached my hand to find her pulse, but there was none. „N-n-no! Noo! You have to wake up!." I cried out. My head was spinning and I felt blood leaking down my face._

_I struggled to get on my legs and check out my mom and dad. „Mom? Dad?"_

_„Mom, can you hear me? Please?!" There was nothing, silence._

_My eyelids felt heavier and heavier until I crushed with my body on the muddy ground. The rain was pouring down at me. In a minute the darkness took over me._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I blinked a couple of times at that memory.

„Bethany come downstairs!" My dad called after me. I rolled my eyes and opened my door. I peered on the hall. „Yeah?"

„I need you to help me with the boxes." He called.

„I'll be there in 10 minutes." I said and shut the door behind me.

I went to my bathroom and looked at my reflection in mirror. I saw an ordinary girl, with big hazel eyes and full lips. My hair were long enough for me, about 4 inches below my shoulders. I also have a fringe. I have curves on my body which isn't working with my small height. Anyway I'm ok with it. My mom used to tell me that woman should have curves.

I brushed my teeth, I put my hair into a loose ponytail and let some strands from my fringe to fall over my face. I put on some black leggings and white shirt. With that I checked myself in mirror.

„New town, new life." I tried to convince myself into believing what I just said.

I huffed. „Who am I fooling?" It's never going to be the same without them.

I came downstairs and found my dad with a box in his hands. „Could you help me with those?" He pointed out at other boxes.

„Do I have a choice?" I didn't wait for his response. I helped him to get the boxes inside and unpack them. I unpacked my room last night when we arrived.

It was getting dark outside when my dad started to talk. „Do you want to.." He didn't get to finish his sentence because I wouldn't let him. „Don't try to make a conversation with me." I interrupt him.

„I just wanted to.." He started again. „No! Don't try anything. I'm staying here with you because my mom would want me to take care of you. Nothing has changed between the two of us." I spat at him and ran upstairs.

I went to my wardrobe and dressed into a dark green dress. I put on my leather jacket and looked down at my locket that my mom gave me a few weeks before the accident. I let out a sigh, took my bag and ran down the stairs.

„Beth! Wait. Where are you going?" My dad called from the kitchen.

„Out." Like he cared.. „Beth, don't be like this. I want things between us to work." He said.

I put on a fake smile. „ You know, I want so many things in my life too. For example, I want to be 18 and move out so I don't have to look at your drunk face ever again." I told him and left the house.

* * *

I drove around Mystic Falls, my new home. I stopped in front of some place called Mystic Grill so I parked my car and made my way inside.

I looked around the place. It was crowded. I went to the bar to order some coffee.

„ Hey, can I have some coffee?" I asked politely the bartender.

„Sure, just a minute." He smiled and I sat and the bar stool. I waited a few minutes before he got back with my order.

„Here." He put it in front of me. „Thanks."

„You're new here, right?" He said it more as a statement.

„That obvious?" I raised my brow and smiled. „Nah, I just haven't seen you here before. Let's just say it's a small town and everyone knows everyone." He chuckled.

„I'm Matt, by the way." He extended his hand. „ I'm Beth." I took his hand and shook it.

„I just moved here with my father."

He nodded „ I presume you're going to attend Mystic Falls High School?" Matt asked me.

„I'm starting tomorrow."

„I think we're going to be classmates then. I can introduce you to my friends tomorrow if you want and show you around." He offered.

I smiled at him. „ That's really sweet.." My phone started to vibrate in my bag. „Sorry." I told Matt and answered my phone.

„What?" I asked.

„B-beth, I-I'mm sorry. I'll be a better man, a better dad. I promise." I heard my dad on the other side babbling.

„You're drunk." I stated.

„I'm sorry." His voice was shaking and I could tell he was about to cry.

„I'm on my way home." I hung up and huffed.

I looked up at Matt. „Sorry, family issues. I gotta go but I'm sure we'll see each other tomorrow."

„It was nice meeting you."

„You too." I called over my shoulder when I bumped into someone's hard chest.

„Aww, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was.." I couldn't finish the sentence because I looked up to meet the stranger's eyes. The icy blue eyes. „..going." I finished.

„I have to go, sorry again." I rushed out of the Grill but couldn't help the feeling he was staring at my back.

* * *

I opened the front door and found my dad on the couch with a bottle in his hands. He turned to look at me and smiled at me.

„You're just like your mother. Beautiful" I just stared at him. „You're drunk." I tried to move him towards staires to take him to his bedroom.

„You're going to be just the whore she was." He chuckled. I couldn't help myself and I slapped him. My eyes full of hate. „Don't ever talk about her like that."

His expression was different. I've never seen him like this. His eyes were turning red from anger. He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall.

„Let go off me!" With he bruised my arms even harder. I couldn't stand it any more and cried out in pain. I didn't say anything, neither him. Rage took over me and I kicked him in between his legs. He loosened his grip on my arms and fell on the floor.

„I'm sick of you. Don't you ever touch me or go near me." I ran upstairs and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door, second time today.

I was about to go to take a shower when I saw a big black crow on my window ledge. I approached the window. I slowely opened it. I was surprised when the crow didn't flew away.

„Hey there." I said. It cawed at me.  
„I really wish my life was different." I whispered. The crow cawed once more and in a second it was gone.

**Ok, guys. That's it. It was just a filler prologue. I promise that in next chapter she'll meet the gang. I'll start to put this story into the show timeline (somehow). I'll let you know. But everything will not be the same like in the show. I'll change it. :)  
I would be really glad if you reviewed and let me know what you want to see, or change about my writing.  
Hugs and kisses :)  
I'll update soon** **today**.  
(Sorry for mistakes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

„Here's your schedule. Enjoy your day." The officer smiled up at me.

„Thanks." I walked out of the office and tried to walk through the hall full of students staring at me. Matt was right. Mystic Falls is a small town and everyone knows when someone new is here. I hated it, the way people were looking at me, checking me out like some kind of a meal. I looked down at my schedule. History. Not my favourite subject but not the worst.

„Beth!" Someone called my name. I turned around and found Matt making his way towards me.

„Matt!" I tried to put on some smile. „Hey, how is it going so far? Do you know where's your first class?" Matt asked me politely.

„It's fine." I answered his first question. „..and I'm a little lost here. I'm supposed to be in History class with Mr. Saltzman, but I have no idea where should I look for him."

„Well, you've got lucky day because I have History now too. I'll show you and you can meet with my friends." He started to lead me down the hall.

We enetered the classroom and Mr. Saltzman was waiting for his studants to come. „Mr. Saltzman, this is our new classmate." Matt said. „Hey, I'm Bethany Dawn." I smiled and tried to put on a brave face. „I'm Mr. Saltzman. You can sit down and wait for the class to begin or if you want to say something about yourself, you can. I'm not pushing you into something you don't want to." His words and smile made me a little bit more comfortable.

„Thank you, but I think I'll sit over there and wait." I gave him a grateful smile.

During the lesson I found out that Mr. Saltzman was a great teacher. He was sypathetic and nice towards his studants. I dozed off into my thoughts about yesterday. I don't think like I can live with him anymore. When I looked at myself in mirror today I found bruises on my arms that he caused me. With every other day I feel emty. Empty that I don't even think I can feel something. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell. I took my stuff and walked out of the classroom.

„Hey Beth, are you ok? You seemed a little bit off back there." Matt asked me.

„What? No, I'm ok, just a little bit tired." I assured him. Matt nodded.

„So, I want you to meet my friends." He pointed on some group of people. I was feeling nervous again.

„Guys, I'd like to introduce you Beth, Beth this is Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, and of course Caroline." With that he pecked Caroline on her cheek.

„Hey, nice to meet you all." I gave them nervous wave.

„You too, how do you like this town so far?" The brunette girl Elena asked me.

„The town is fine small but nice." I smiled. „Don't you wanna come with us to the Grill after school?" Bonnie asked. „Yeah we could show you around, get to know each other?" Caroline said eagerly.

„Caroline slow down, you don't want to scare the girl." Tyler joked and I laughed. „No, that's ok. I'd love that."

* * *

We sat in the Grill and talked. I found out that Elena and Stefan were together, Matt and Caroline too, but I knew that already. Elena was the girl every guy desired to have. She was nice and caring. Bonnie was the sweet and innocent girl but a great friend for everyone. Caroline was enthusiastic and eager but that's what is unique about her. Matt was nice and polite, I knew that yesterday already. Tyler wasn't with us but that wasn't bothering me right now. I could get to know him some other time. And the last person in the gang is Stefan. He is good looking and he seems nice too, but there's something mysterious about him.

„So Beth, tell us something about you. You know almost everything about us. It's your turn now." Caroline asked.

„What do you want to know?" I asked them and sipped from my drink.

„Where did you move from?" was Caroline's first question. „South Carolina."

„Hobby?" Another question. „Drawing and jogging."

„Any boyfriend left behind?"

„Caroline!" Elena elbowed her side with an amused smile over her friend. I laughed at them a little.

„No." I answered eventually.

„Siblings?" And there it was. I looked down at my drink. „I had older sister." I said quietly. „Had?" Caroline asked me with some concern in her voice and Elena gave me a sympathetic look.

„She died with my mom in a car accident." I looked up to them. „This always kills the conversation." I gave a sad smile.

„Beth, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Sometimes I just.." Caroline started to apologize but I stopped her. „No, Caroline it's ok. You didn't know guys. I'm not mad or anything. It's just hard to talk about it." I told them.

* * *

After this we had normal conversation about some stuff. They told me that there would be a Miss Mystic Falls soon and they want me to come. So I agreed on coming and helping Elena and Caroline to pick their dresses. By now I was in my room looking for my earphones. I din't want to be in the same house with him. I haven't spoken a word with him since yesterday. So I left the house and jogged towards the wood.

When I ran back it was getting dark already. One of my earphones slipped out of my ear. I swear a heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened. I heard another branch broke. I turned around but no one was there.

„Hallo?" I tried to call into the wood. „Is anyone there?"

Nothing, I was met by silence. I wanted to get the hell away from here but I was met with a hard chest. I was startled.

„We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." The stranger gave me a mischievous smirk.

**I know this chapter is kind of boring but I had to do all the meeting with Beth and the gang. In another chapter she'll get to know the older Salvatore brother and there will be some action too :)  
Reviews please. Let me know what you like and what you don't like.  
Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Next update will by tomorrow.  
Hugs and kisses :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I was so taken aback by his hypnotizing blue eyes that I didn't even register he was saying something.

„Sorry, I thought that someone was there. I heard this noise and then you were here and I bumped into you again. And I just.." I was babbling and he looked at me with amusement in his eyes. „I'm blabbing." I shook my head at myself.

The stranger chuckled. „Isn't it a little bit late for a girl like you to be out here, all alone, in the wood, it's getting dark." He said dramatically. „You never know what can jump right from the darkness on you." He started to circle me.

„Like what? Or who? A stranger who knows everything?" I mocked him.

„You never know." He whispered to my ear. It gave me goose bumps.

„What's your excuse? What are _you_ doing here?" I eyed him. „You know, you never know what can jump right from the darkness on you." I tried to mimic him.

„Feisty." He smirked.

„Sorry, but I haven't caught your name?" I stated.

„Ladies first." He shot back. „I'm not telling my name to strangers." I told him.

It was already dark and I started to feel nervous. I needed to get home and fast. The blue eyed stranger was staring at me with a smirk that was still placed on his face.

„I think I should get going, it's already dark." I started to back away.

„It was really nice meeting you..." I left the sentence unfinished with a hint for him. „Damon" He simply said. „Damon Salvatore."

„That wasn't so hard was it?" I smirked. „It was really nice meeting you _Damon_." I told him with a smile when it got to me. „Wait, Salvatore? As Stefan?" I asked confused.

„You met my little bro then." Damon stated. I nodded. „ Now, I really have to go." I started to jog back in the direction of my house.

„Wait! You haven't told me your name!" He shouted after me. „Sorry! May be we'll bump into each other again, then I'll tell you." I called over my shoulder and ran into the darkness.

* * *

Since that night passed 2 weeks and I was helping Caroline to get her hair done. Miss Mystic Falls was happening tonight. These past 2 weeks I spend almost every single minute I could with the gang. It didn't feel like I knew this people just two weeks, it felt like I knew them my whole life. I still wasn't on speaking terms with my father since that incident we had.

„Do you think I should put on some more make-up?" Caroline asked checking herself in mirror.

„No Care, you look great." I smiled at her reflection.

„You think?" She asked with a hopeful smile. „Yes, no need to be nervous." I assured her.

„Hello girls, you look amazing!" Mrs. Lockwood said when she entered the room. „Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." Elena said with a smile. „Have you seen Amber? I can't find her anywhere." She told us worriedly.

„I can look for her." I told her. „You would do that?" She asked with hope. „No problem." I smiled at her. „Thank you! When you find her let me know." And then she rushed for the doors.

„Ok, Caroline, Elena, you both look amazing! I'm sure one of you will win this thing. I'm gonna go find Amber, then I'll come back to check on you." I assured them and walked downstairs.

I tried to find Amber, I asked people if they haven't seen her, but anyone has seen her. I walked over some pair. „Hey, sorry to disturb you but have you seen..?" Then he turned around to face me and I was left speechless. The girl who stood by his side left us alone when she saw his expression.

„Hello, _Bethany_." Damon smirked down at me.

„What.. How do you know my name?" I asked completely lost. „People talk." He winked at me.

I shook my head at my thoughts. „Never mind.." I whispered to myself. „Anyway, have you seen this girl Amber? I need to find her."

„No, I haven't. _Plus_ I don't care because I found someone _I _was looking for." That smirk was there again. I raised my eyebrows. „I'd like to chat with you but I promised I'd find her. _Plus _I have this feeling we'll cross our paths again." With that I left him stare at my back.

* * *

I went to a parking lot when I saw Amber being pressed against a red car by some guy.

„Amber? Everyone is looking for you." I called after her but when I got closer the guy turned around with a strand of blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth. „Stefan?" I barely whispered.

„Beth." He breathed out. „Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" I asked him and started to move backwards.

* * *

„Where do you think he is? If what you told me it's true, we need to find him." Elena panicked. Damon has told her about Stefan drinking human blood again.

„The sheriff told me there's a girl missing and that there's a broken mirror with blood on it." Damon explained.

„Amber." Elena said more to herself. „Do you think he did something to her?" She asked when she realized something. „Oh no."

„What?" Damon asked concerned. „Beth. She went to look for her. She said she would find her and be back to check on us. I haven't seen her since that." Now she was panicking for sure.

„Let's go." Damon grabbed her arm and led them outside.

* * *

„Stefan, let her go!" I said him sternly. He nodded and turned to Amber. „You are going to go home and forget that this ever happened." She repeated exactly what he told her in a robotic tone and left. Then Stefan turned around to look at me.

„What am I going to do?" Stefan was pacing right in front of me.

„What did you do to Amber?! Should I call someone? Elena? Your brother?" My voice was trembeling. In a blink he was right in front of me and cupped my face. „You're going to run! Run as fast as you can. RUN!" I didn't waste any time and took off. I ran through the wood so fast that my legs started to hurt, but something inside my head told me not to stop. So I ran until I bumped into Stefan.

„Wh-what? How?" My whole body was shaking.

„I'm sorry." With that he bit into my neck and I gave out a piercing scream.

* * *

„May be he's in the Boarding House." Elena said with some hope in her voice. Damon just chuckled at her naivety. „Wait, there's Amber!" She pointed at the blonde.

„Amber, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked. „Sorry, I have to go home." Amber said in a robotic voice. „Elena, she's been compelled." Damon whispered. „Look at her neck." He pointed out.

„Where's Beth?" After Elena asked they heard someone scream.

* * *

„Stefan stop!" I struggled against him when I felt him being thrown off of me. I felt weak and dizzy so I leaned against a tree.

„Stefan, come on. You can fight it. You're stronger than this." Damon was slowly approaching his brother. Elena just watched Stefan with a pure shock placed on her face.

„Stefan." Damon tried talking to him but Stefan sped away from there.

„Go home Elena, I'll call you later." Damon told her when he made his way towards me. „But, what about Stefan and Beth?" Elena asked worriedly.

„I'll take care of it." Damon assured her and bend down to my level.

„D-damon?" My eyes fluttered. He examined the bite. „You're loosing a lot of blood. Let's get you out of here." He scooped me in his arms and I whimpered when I felt another blood flowing from my wound.

„What happened? Why did Stefan do this to me?" I asked weakly and snuggled more to his chest.

„Sshhh." Damon shushed me. „Don't talk, I'll explain later." That's all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

I felt soft covers beneath me. My eyes slowly opened. I tried to sit up but I felt weak. I groaned as I felt pain in my neck. I reached my hand to the place where it hurt and found a bandage. I hissed when I touched it.

„If I were you I'd take it easy." I heard husky voice.

I glanced at the person who lied next to me. I flinched at the sight of Damon being so close to me. Then again, I hissed because of the fast movement caused me pain.

„Told you." He smirked at me. „Where am I?" I asked him and glanced around the room I was in.

„When you said that we'd cross our paths again, I've never thought you'd end up right in my bed." Damon smirked at me.

I ignored his comment. „What happened?" I asked him getting more confused.

„What do you remember?"

„I remember looking for Amber. I found her with Stefan and.." I paused for a while looking for the right words. „.. he bit me." I whispered.

I looked into Damon's eyes. „He bit me." I raised my voice. „Wha- what? I don't u-understand. Why? Why did he do that?!" I couldn't control my own voice.

„Oww, you're gonna like what I'm about to say to you." He gave me one of his mischievous smirks.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't up-date yesterday. Here it is. You've got a lot of Damon/Beth scenes here.  
Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning :).  
Tell me your opinions and review . Sorry for spelling mistakes.  
Hugs and kisses 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

„Bourbon?" Damon offered. „Please." Was all I said. Damon stood up from the bed and went to pour me a glass. „Still processing?" He eyed me with amusement.

„Yeah." I breathed out. „I just can't.. Can't believe that vampires and witches are real." He handed me my drink. The liquid was strong, after that I continued. „I mean I've always believed that something exists between the heaven and the Earth, but vampires with fangs and witches?" I huffed.

„Damn it! How many people can tell _I'm sitting on bed with a vampire, who's 172 years old_. I don't think many people can say that." I glanced at Damon who was lying on his side watching me.

„What?" I gave him a small smile. „At least you're not sparkling."

What surprised me was that Damon actually laughed at my little joke. „How's that you are calm? Most of people would freak out." Damon pointed out.

„I'm not sure. I was scared like two hours ago before you told me everything. About your transition, Stefan issues with blood." After this, comforting silence took over us.

„I have a question."

„Go on, ask." Damon just waited for my question.

„Why did you tell me all of this? I'm surprised you even told me about your relationship with your father, or Katherine. Why didn't you do that thing?"

„You mean compulsion?" I nodded. „I thought you're strong enough to handle the truth. And I was right." He smirked.

„I can always go screaming _vampire_ through the town square." I taunted him.

„If you wanted to you'd already do that." He mocked me.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was so full of himself. „I should get going, it's already after 3 am and I'm supposed to go to school tomorrow. Today actually." I said slowly getting up.

„Wait how are you going to explaing this to your dad?" Damon pointed at my neck.

„I'll think of something eventually."

„I could give you my blood, you know."

„Ughh, sorry, but no. Thank you." I refused to drink his blood.

„Oww, don't be such a chicken, sweet Bee." He was about to bite onto his wrist when I stopped him.

„Don't you even think about it! There's no way in hell I'll be drinking your blood. Besides it already stopped bleeding." I protested. „I'll be fine." I assured him.

„Whatever." He huffed.

„Come on, I'll drive you."

„Wait, what about Stefan?" I totally forgot about him. „He's locked down in the basement. He just needs to take his time. He'll be fine."

* * *

I got on our porch and could see the lights in the house off. Which meant that my father was sleeping and I wouldn't have to face him. That was good. I opened the front door. When I was on the first step to go upstairs to my room, the lights turned on. I whirled around just to be face to face with my father. I could tell that he was mad and drunk. The silence between the two of us was unbearable. The first one to broke it, was him.

„Where the hell were you?!" He stumbled towards me. „Talk to me!" He yelled and slapped me hard across my cheek. I'm hundred percent sure there will be a bruise in the morning. I slowly turned my face towards him, anger boiling inside of me. „You just made the biggest mistake in your life." I whispered and ran to my room. I slammed and locked the door behind me.

„Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I wanted to hit him. Hard. Right in the face.

I crashed my body on my bed, took a deep breath and sighet. Letting the anger leave me slowly. In no time I was asleep.

* * *

I was rolling in my bed when I shot up into a sitting position. I glanced at my night stand watch. „Crap! I overslept." It was already 9.45 am. I quickly brushed my teeth, dressed in the first dress I saw, put my hair into a loose ponytail and dashed for school.

I knocked on the door of the History classroom. „Hey, Mr. Saltzman. I'm so sorry I wasn't in your class this morning. I kind of overslept."

„No, that's ok. Actually I thought you were with Damon. He told me he needed you for something. So I wasn't expecting you here today." Mr. Saltzman explained.

„Wait, you know about, you know what I mean." I whispered. Mr. Saltzman simply nodded.

„They dragged you into this, am I right?" I asked him. „Can't say I'm happy about it."

„I think I'm going to go to the Boarding House. I'm not feeling too well after yesterday." I admitted.

„Bethany wait. From where do you have the bruise on your cheek?" Crap. I totally forgot about it. I didn't even check it this morning when I was in a rush.

„Ehmm, this?" I took out a hand mirror and examined the damage. It was turning into a shady blue color. „It's from yesterday if you know about Stefan attacking me?" I felt pretty bad that I used Stefan as my exuse for this bruise on my cheek. My confident voice surprised me and according to his expression he bought it.

„You're lucky you're alive."

„Yeah, lucky me." I sadly smiled. „Well, I gotta go. Thank you once more. See you later." I waved and made my way to my car where I put some make-up, so the bruise won't be so visible. I don't need to explain this to anyone. Especially not to Damon.

* * *

Once again, I found myself knocking on the door of the Boarding House. There was no answer so I opened it and peered inside. „Anyone home?" I called to the house. Silence.

„It's me, Bethany." I walked through the house when I saw a door opened. It led somewhere downstair. Basement, I presume. „Damon? Stefan?" Still nothing.

„Ok," I breathed out and took a step down the stairs. There was a door with bars on it. I looked inside and saw Stefan sitting on the ground with his head down.

„Stefan?" He didn't even look at me. „You need to leave. You shouldn't be here." His voice was hoarse.

„He's right, you shouldn't be down here." I turned around to see leaning against the wall.

„But.." I started but Damon interrupted me. „No buts. Come on."

„Damon!" I tried again. „Do you want me to through you over my shoulder and take you upstairs? Because sweet Bee, I'll do it if I'll have to." I huffed and walked around him up the stairs. He smiled at his little victory.

„How is he?" I asked him when we were in their living room. „What's that?" Damon took a step closer. „What do you mean?" I tried to act clueless but I knew exactly what he meant.

Damon reached out his hand and caressed my cheek. „This." We stared into each other's eyes until he broke the silence again.

„Who did this to you?" I flinched away from him. „It's nothing. I hit myself yesterday when Stefan attacked me and I fell down." I lied but it wasn't so convincing like before with Mr. Saltzman.

„Don't lie to me, Bethany." Damon said sternly. „I'm not!"

„Who did this to you?! It wasn't there yesterday so don't try me." He hissed. I glanced down at my hands. „Don't make me use compulsion on you." He threatened me.

„You wouldn't dare."

„Ow yes I would." He grabbed me by my arms. „Now tell me, who did this to you?" His soft voice was soothing for my ears. Should I tell him? If I won't tell him he'll compel me and If I'll tell him. God knows what he'll do. Why does he even care?

„So?" He held me by my chin so I would look into his eyes.

„It was him." I told him so quietly that I wasn't sure if he heard it with his vampire sense of hearing.

„Who's him?"

„My dad."

**There you have it! Another chapter full of Damon/Beth. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you like and didn't like, tell me what you'd like to see in next chapters. :)**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes. Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Hugs and kisses :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

We stood in silence like statues. None of us said anything. It seemed like ages. Damon was still holding me by my arms and we stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly Damon's mouth turned into a thin line.

„How many times?" His voice was quiet but you could hear anger too.

„It was for the first time like this." I whispered and broke the eye contact. „He was drunk." I turned my back to him. I couldn't stand the humiliation I felt. „I know it's not excuse, but .."

Damon walked past me heading for the front door. „W-wait, where are you going?" I ran after him.

„I'm going to have a little chit chat with your father." He gave me a sarcastic smile.

„No, no, no, no, NO! You're fool if you think I'll let you. You're gonna stay here and take care of your brother. This is my problem." I simply said.

„And you're a fool if you think you stop me!" He exclaimed.

„I know what you mean by your _little chit chat_. You'd threatened him or even worse, killed him."

„Yeah, so?"

„So? Damon, you have no idea how much I hate this guy. How much I wish he wasn't in my life anymore and how much I feel ashamed of this. Even if you threatened him, it wouldn't change a thing. The worst punishment for him is going to be when I'll move out and he'll stay alone." I calmly explained.

Damon took a step towards me. „Stay out of it." I told him he lightly circled the bruise on my cheek with his thumb. „Please?" I pleaded.

„If I ever see a bruise on you, ever again. I'll swear. I'll kill him without blinking." His husky voice echoed in my head. He went back to the living room to pour himself some bourbon to calm him down. I stayed there startled for a little bit longer. When I pulled myself together again I turned to face him like nothing happened.

„You never answered my question. How's Stefan?"

„You saw it with your own eyes."

„What exactly did I see?"

„He's not feeding. He's feeling guilty about you." How can he be so calm? His brother is refusing to feed for god's sake!

„I need to talk to him. I'm not mad at him." I was about to go back to the basement when he grabbed me by my arm.

„You're not going anywhere."

„You have no right to tell me what to do." Now I was angry.

„Sure about that?" His face was so close now I could feel his hot breath on my skin. The moment was interrupt by the door opening.

„Damon? I'm here." Elena. „Hey, am I interrupting something?" She asked when she saw the position we were in.

„Not at all." I jerked my arm from his grip and faced Elena.

„How are you handling this whole vampire thing?" Elena asked with a kind smile. „I'm starting to get use to it." I smiled at Elena.

„Remember what I told you? Don't go anywhere near the bars, don't even think about opening the door, stay up here and feel like home." Damon gave Elena sarcastic smile and I watched him with confusion over my face.

„Where are you going?" I furrowed my brows at him.

„Where are _we_ going." Damon corrected and I was more than confused.

„And where are_ we_ going then?" I asked him again.

„You'll see." He grabbed his car keys and mentioned for me to come.

* * *

Damon pulled his car in front of some house. Damon, Mr. Saltzman and I got out from the car and looked at the house.

„This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance." Mr. Saltzman told us when we went on the porch of the house.

„Why am I here again?" I asked Damon annoyed for the 10th time. He just gave me one of his smirks.

„This is where it gets tricky." Damon said when we were at the door. „I may or may not be able to get in." He murmured.

„Yeah, how does that work?" Mr. Saltzman asked. I listened on their conversation but stayed silent.

„You always have to be invited in?"

„By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear." Damon explained.

„Pointed. Not inviting ANY vampires." I smirked and Damon gave me a look.

„What?" I played clueless. „Right, I forgot! You're vampire! That's a shame." I pouted.

„You'll beg me one day to come over." Damon winked at me.

„Doubt that." I muttered under my breath.

„Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Mr. Saltzman pleaded.

Damon smiled at us and opened the door. Mr. Saltzman and I stepped in first.

„It doesn't look like anyone's home." Mr. Saltzman said looking around.

„Yeah, I'm good." Damon said walking in. „No premanent resident, apparently." Damon looked around and saw a figure. „Umm, Rick, we have a company." With that he pushed me behind his back and I watched as the man jumped on Mr. Saltzman. Damon rolled his eyes and tried to pull the man off him.

„Boys, boys. That's enough." Damon said throwing the vampire to the ground.

„I know you."

„Damon?" The vampire asked.

„Your name is Hanry. You were in the tomb." Damon stated.

„Yes, sir. What are you doing here?"

„That's just.. Weird." I said more to myself.

* * *

„So how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked. What I have heard about John is that he's not really nice person and he's Elena's uncle, hater of vampires and so on.

„Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend" Damon replied. "How do you know him?"

„I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out" Henry told him.

„Helping you out how?" Mr. Saltzman frowned.

„Adapting. It's a whole new world, cars, computers. There's so much to learn." Henry explained. „He helped me to get this place."

„So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

„That's my friend's very, passive-aggressive way of asking, umm, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon asked.

„Uh, no. No, I don't know Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes. How to use a microwave, separate my whites" Henry said.

„What else do you do for him?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

„I help keep an eye on things. You know, with the others." Henry explained.

Damon frowned. „The others?"

„From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." Henry told us.

„What does John want with them?" Mr. Saltzman asked Henry.

„He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." Henry said.

„Well, that's John. He's such a do-gooder." Damon smirked.

Henry's phone began to ring. He looked at it. „That's John now" Henry said looking up at us. „Oh. Hey, let me talk to him. All right" Damon said. Henry handed Damon the ringing phone but he didn't pick it up.

„Yeah. Are you gonna answer that?" Henry asked. „Am I gonna answer that?" Damon asked.

„What's going on?" Henry asked confused. He ran towards Alaric, but Damon grabbed and threw him to the ground. He pulled out a stake and stabbed Henry.

„Let's not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out." Damon smirked.

„Sorry, but he has a point." I finally said.

„We better look around." Mr. Saltzman said.

* * *

„The place is.. The place is clean." Mr. Saltzman replied.

„Too clean I think." I said.

„Well, I found this behind the blood in the fridge." Damon tossed Alaric a beer. „Sorry, nothing for you sweet Bee." I rolled my eyes at his comment and nickname he gave me.

„Ohh man, this was the real dead-end." Mr. Saltzman said.

„I wouldn't beat myself up over it man. What did you think you were going to find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Damon asked and I chuckled.

„I-I gotta stop this. I can't.. I can't keep searching for her." He groaned.

„Really? After only 2 years? That's actually,Moderately healthy." Damon smirked.

„What are you going on? 146?" Mr. Saltzman asked. I knew he ment Katherine and I didn't like hearing this a bit.

„Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point." Damon smiled. He looked at me and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

„Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why. When, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough." Mr. Saltzman continued.

„She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her." Damon told him.

„That's enough Damon. I don't wanna hear it anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I-I'm done with all of this. Yeah.." Alaric finished and got up.

„Bethany? Before I go.. You can call me Alaric when we're out of school." Alaric smiled at me and left. I just nodded. It was just me and Damon again.

„Can you drive me home? It was a long day and I'm really tired." I yawned.

„Sure."

Most of the ride was silent. I was thinking of what will happen when I turn 18 in a few days. I can't live in the same house with my dad anymore, not after this. I don't want to live like this, I don't want to be affraid to come home, affraid of him, afrraid of what he could do to me today, tomorrow, next week? But I'm not letting anyone, especially not him to know that I'm scared. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even noticed the car stopped.

„We're here." Damon replied.

„Thanks." I was about to get out of the car when he grabbed my arm.

„Listen to me. If something happens, anything. Call me and I'll come. Ok?" I stared at him and nodded. I didn't know what to say.

„I mean it." Damon said once more. I reached my hand to open the car door but stopped. I turned around and hugged him. He tensed under my touch.

„Thank you." I whispered to his ear. After this he relaxed and actually hugged me back. I broke the hug and cupped his face in my hands. „I'll be fine. I promise." After I said those words I got out from his car and ran up to my house, left him staring at my back.

**Here's another chapter guys! Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like. I put on some more of scenes with Alaric, because I really miss this guy! I'm thinking I'd make them like a trio or something :) What do you think?  
Sorry for any kind of mistakes!  
Review please 3**

**Next chapter will be the Founders Day. Be prepared for Beth/her father scene.**

**Hugs and kisses **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Last few days were insane. Alaric finally told me who is Isobel, his ex-wife, who was so _nice_ and gave him a visit. Elena's uncle John and Isobel were trying to get the device from Damon via Elena. They captured her brother Jeremy to blackmail her. It's not surprising that it worked. Elena got the device eventually from Damon and convinced Bonnie to take the spell off. The device I'm talking about is supposed to kill all the vampires around Mystic Falls. Damon is hundred precent sure that John is Elena's biological father which sounds more than crazy. When all of this was happening I was trying to find some lodgings, but I couldn't find anything. I'm starting to get annoyed that I can't find anything. I'm turning 18 in 3 days.

My wannabe father tried to apologize to me thousand times. Anyway, it doesn't mean anything to me. I know him good enough to know that he may be feels sorry, but in a matter of time he'd do it again.

Today is the Founder's Day so I'm heading to town.

* * *

Everyone in town was preparing for the event. Damon stood around when Stefan approached him

„What are you doing here?" Stefan asked him

„Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's day. I'm here to eat cotton candy, hang out with Beth and steal your girl." Damon smirked at his brother.

„Don't start with me Damon."

„Ow you started it, Stefan. That whole _I'm insecure leave Elena alone_ speech. I'm just enjoying that." Damon said.

„As long as you heard it." Stefan smirked.

„Wait huh, what?" Damon held his hand up to his ear.

„You have no sense of humor, Stefan."

„Actually, I just have no sense of Damon humor."

„Damon humor?" Damon frowned. „Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and now you're scared Katherine's out of the picture that I'm going to turn all my attention to Elena, but don't worry. Elena is not Katherine."

„You're right. She's not."

Just then both of the brothers looked over at Elena whom was walking towards them. Elena looked at Damon and Stefan and curtsied to them. The resemblence to Katherine was unbelievable.

Damon glance back to his brother. „By the way. Bethany wants to talk to you." Damon smirked and walked away.

* * *

I wandered around the town when I spotted Bonnie taking pictures of Caroline and Matt.

„Well, aren't you the Miss Mystic Falls?" I laughed from behind Caroline and Matt.

„Bethany!" Caroline squealed and gave me a bear hug. „Caroline, can't breath." I said smiling and out of breath.

„Sorry, I just.. We haven't seen each other that much since the pageant." Caroline pouted and Bonnie agreed. „You totally dumped us." Bonnie joked. „I did not!"

„Now, I'm truly hurt." I pressed my hands to my heart. All of them laughed at me.

„I promise you, I'm all yours for the rest of the day." I promised them and Caroline clapped her hands.

„I want one with Bonnie and Beth now." Caroline said when Tyler walked up to us. „Here, I can take it." Tyler offered.

„I'll be on the float." Matt said and took off. „I said I was sorry." Tyler huffed.

„You made out with his mother and then you beated him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit more then sorry." Caroline told Tyler and followed after Matt with Bonnie.

I turned to Tyler. „He'll come around, don't worry." I smiled at him.

„Thank you, Beth." He gave me a smile. „No problem."

* * *

Bonnie stood in the crowd and watched the parade. She waved to Elena and Stefan. Damon appeared in front of her and waved as well. Damon turned to Bonnie.

„What do you want?" Bonnie snapped.

„Watching the parade?" Damon smirked.

I saw the two and approached them. „Hey, everything ok?" I asked.

„Everything is perfectly fine sweet Bee, is it Bon Bon?." Damon smirked. Bonnie began to leave only to be followed by Damon.

„Where are you going?" Damon asked.

„Away from you." Bonnie replied.

„I wanted to say something to you."

„Just leave me alone." Bonnie snapped again.

„Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so.. Thank you." Damon said sincerely and I only gaped at him slightly amused because what I've learned about Damon? He doesn't gives thank you or apoligizes.

„I did it for Elena." Bonnie replied.

„I know that, but I'm still very grateful and.. I owe you." Bonnie just stared at him blankly.

„Enjoy the parade." Damon told her and pushed me away with him.

„What was that?" I asked him amused. Damon raised his eyebrows at me.

„I thought you're not the good guy." I taunted him. „Ow, shut up sweet Bee." I chuckled.

„So tell me, what are we going to do. You've been busy lately with looking for the house that I barely saw you these days. I miss my best friend." Damon pouted.

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. „Best friend?"

„Don't look so surprised. You're the only one who haven't judged me since we've met. Plus you're hot and we're making a badass team." Damon smirked. What he said actually made me laugh.

„You're a terrible person." I laughed. „No, I'm charming, irresistible and every woman is anxious for me." He winked.

„I'm not." And I smirked. „You know, lying is a sin." Damon taunted me.

„You're so full of yourself." I smiled. I was looking through my purse and I couldn't find my phone. I must have left it home.

„I need to go home for my phone. I'll be right back. If you'll see Caroline or Bonnie tell them to wait me in the Grill, I promised them I'd spend the day with them." I hurried towards parking lot.

„What about me?" Damon called after me.

„We'll hang out in the evening." I called over my shoulder.

„You'll never forget this night hun!" He called and smirked.

„You wish." He was unbelievable person.

* * *

I pulled the car in front of my house and ran inside. I went upstairs and found my mobile on the night stand.

„I knew you'd be here." I whispered mentioning to my phone. I ran back downstairs. Just when I opened the door, the door closed right then. I whirled to look into brown eyes that belonged to my father.

„I don't think you're going anywhere." Then everything went black.

My eyes fluttered. I looked around my surroundings. I was lying on the floor in our living room. The curtains were closed so the room was in dark. I could feel something hot streaming down on my forehead. I touched it with my fingertips and found blood on them. I didn't waste any other second and rushed for the doors.

„Crap!" I breathed out when I found it locked.

„Told you, you're not going anywhere." The voice. I slowly turned around and could see a figure, my father leaning against the door frame.

„Why?" I whispered.

„Isn't it obvious." He took a few steps till he was in front of me. „Tell me! Isn't that obvious?!" I shouted and I yelped out in pain when he grabbed a fistful of my hair in his.

„You're crazy, you need help." I said in a shaky voice and he slapped me hard which send me right back on the floor.

„You're not speaking like that with your father." He shouted. I was screwed.

* * *

Damon walked around the town later that night. He was starting to be worried about Bethany. He haven't seen her since this noon.

„You're still around?" He frowned when he saw Anna approaching.

„There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." Anna explained.

„How do you know this?"

„I went to them. They think I'm with them, but I'm not. They want the founding families dead."

„When is this supposed to happen? Damon asked her.

„When the fireworks start."

„It doesn't work it's been deactivated" Damon explained

„Then a lot of people are going to die" Anna said.

„Where are they right now?" Damon asked.

„They're already here Damon" Anna told him.

* * *

My head was pounding. I struggled to get on my feet again.

„Tell me Bethany, Has your precious mommy told you how many mem she slept with?" My father circled me in a drunk state.

„You're sick. I'm sick of you." I have no idea where I got the courage from, but I continued. „You may be are my father, but I'm never going to be your daughter, got it? So don't do anything more stupid than you've done." I took a deep breath and my dad was about to say something but I wouldn't let him.

„I'm not done! You may be screwed my mom's life, you screwed yours but I'm never let you screw mine!" The last words came out as a whisper. I didn't get the chance to react because he launched at me and shoved me against the showcase. I landed on the floor yet again and the class was falling down on me leaving small scratches on my bare arms. The soothing darkness was slowly swallowing me.

* * *

In the meantime John Gilbert activated the device against vampires from which Bonnie didn't actually take the spell off, so it worked. The police officeres were injecting everyone who collapsed to the ground with vervain and they took them to the old Gilbert building.

The basement of Grayson Gilbert's office was on fire. Damon looked around and saw someone he didn't expact to see. Mayor Lockwood.

„Mayor?" Damon choked out. „Is that you?"

„What are you doing here?" The Mayor asked Damon

„I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?" Damon said weakly.

„No, really. The vervain doesn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?"

The Mayor backed away from Damon only to be pressed against one of the tomb vampires.

„Mayor Lockwood" the vampire said before killing him.

After that Damon choked some more and looked around to find a way out of there. Suddenly the flames died down and Stefan sped down the stairs.

„Damon!" Stefan yelled. „ Come on, hurry!" Then he grabbed his brother and sped back up the stairs.

* * *

I found myself lying on the floor for the second time today. All I could see around me was glass and my blood. My whole body was trembling and my head was spinning. I looked around the room. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. I took it as my chance. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I dialed the first number I had in my contact list.

He wasn't picking it up. „Come on! Answer it!" I cursed under my breath. After another beep he finally picked it up.

„Beth, Hey. What do you.." I didn't let him finish it. „Rick.. Y-you need to help me." I couldn't control my own voice.

„Slow down, what's happened? Where are you?" Alaric asked me concerned.

„Home, please come and get me." I was still shaking.

„Hold on, I'm on my way." He assured me. „Please, just don't tell anything to Damon." I hung up.

I was getting weaker by a minute. My arms were weakened and I fell back down on the glass. I stared at the ceiling wondering where my father was. I was sure he wasn't in the house anymore. The shock took over me that I didn't even realized that someone was bending over me. Everything was blurred.

* * *

John walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a drink. He closed the door and saw Elena standing behind it. He jumped.

„You scared me." John smiled.

„Sorry." Elena replied.

„You know, first time I met Isobel was when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part why I hate vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her and I never would have sent her to Damon if I had known she wanted to turn." John explained as Elena was washing up. She looked over at him.

„It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand." John said.

„Thank you."

„Can I help?" John asked her. Elena looked at John's ring then looked at him.

„Sure." She pulled out a knife and sliced his fingers and pushed him up against the cabinet. John let out a scream. He looked at her in horror.

„Katherine?" he gasped.

„Hello John." Katherine smirked. "Goodbye John." Katherine's face changed as she stabbed John in his stomach.

**There you have it! I know there wasn't much of Damon/Beth but I promise you in the next chapter. :) Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Please review and let me know what would you like to read here in my story, if you like Bethany or if I should write her in a different way.  
Sorry for any kind of mistakes.**

**Hugs and kisses :) I'll up date tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thank you for reviews! ninja princess LW, Ktclaire99, Tvdlover87654  
**

**Chapter 6**

Alaric stood in the hall of the Mystic Falls hospital waiting for the doctor to come out. He was still processing what's just happened. When he arrived to Bethany's house he could see the front door ajar with blood on the doorknob. With this sight he rushed to the house and found her lying in glass and blood. Alaric still don't understand what happened to that girl.

He was taken out of his train of thoughts by the doctor approaching him.

„Are you Mr. Saltzman? You brought the girl, is it right?" The doctor asked and Alaric nodded. „How is she? Is she gonna be ok?"

„I'm doctor Grey. She suffered serious brain concussion, cut wounds and bruises." Doctor Grey explained. „She's still unconsciousness, if you want to see her you can. Just for a while."

„Ok, thank you doctor Grey." Alaric shook his hand.

Alaric pulled out his phone and dieled Damon's number. „You need to come to the hospital, like right now." He said.

„Why? Sheriff just called me that Caroline had an accident. What are _you_ doing there?" Damon asked.

„Something else has happened." Alaric replied.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes stood in the hospital by herself trying to keep herself together while waiting for the news about Caroline's state. Damon appeared in the hall and rushed towards Liz.

„Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asked concerned.

„She's in surgery, it's.. They're doing everything they can." Liz looked sadly at Damon. „I need your help Damon."

„Sure anything Liz" Damon replied.

„Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." The sheriff explained.

„Mayor Lockwood is a vampire?" Damon frowned.

„No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device was activated but he… He couldn't have been a vampire, I've known him my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and ..." the sheriff began to cry.

"It's okay" Damon hugged her as Liz cried. He looked over at the reception where he saw Alaric mentioning him to come over.

* * *

„How the hell did that just happen?" Damon exclaimed after Alaric told him what happened.

„I'm not the right person to ask. She called me and wanted me to go get her, I found her lying in broken glass. Her dad wasn't anywhere there."

Damon snapped his head towards Alaric. „What did you just say?"

„You heard me, she was there all by herself.." Alaric couldn't finish what he wanted to say because Damon burst out.

„I knew I should have killed that son of a bitch right away."

„What are you trying to say?" Alaric asked concerned.

„It must have been her damn father!" Damon was angry. He was angry that he let this to happen.

„He slapped her once and she convinced me to let it go. And now where did it take her?" He shook his head.

Damon opened the door to her room and stood by her bedside, stroking her bruised cheek.

„What has he done to you?" He whispered at the picture of her. She had bandage over her forehead, another bruise on her cheek. Similar to the one, she got a few days ago. On her arms and neck were some cuts.

„You better wake up sweet Bee. We have lots of things to talk about." Damon bend over her, kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

Elena arrived to the hospital and saw Bonnie. „How's Caroline?" She asked.

„She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie told her with sadness. Elena's face fell. Bonnie hugged her as Damon looked over at them.

„Is there something that we can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked with hope in her voice.

„She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said.

„No, I don't." Bonnie admitted.

„No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon looked over at her.

„No, but I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn." Bonnie glared.

„I can give Caroline some blood." Damon suggested. „No, no way." Elena protested.

„No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day. She'll be better Elena." Damon told her.

„It's too risky. I can't agree to that." Elena said.

„Do it" Bonnie said. She looked at Elena.

„This is Caroline we're talking about. We can't let her die. Do it."

„If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon smirked.

„No." Bonnie snapped. „But you'll do it anyway, for Elena and Beth." Bonnie walked away leaving Elena and Damon alone. „I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight."

„Yeah, one of the tomb vampires has got into my house and almost killed John." Elena sighed.

Damon frowned at her confused. „What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

„You were there?" Elena frowned.

„Come on Elena you know I was." Damon rolled his eyes.

„When were you at the house?" Elena asked.

„Really?" Damon looked at her. „Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, exposed our feelings, come on, we kissed Elena!" He exclaimed.

„Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Elena replied.

„If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't" Damon told her.

„I don't know what you're talking about." She shook it off. „How's Beth? What even happened?"

„You don't know? Her dad beat the life out of her."

„What? You can't be serious." Elena had shock placed on her face.

* * *

The gang sorted everything out through the night. Everything clicked in. The name of the solution? Katherine of course. She's been back not more than a few hours and she already managed to comlicate things more they already were. The other day was the funeral of Mayor Lockwood. The whole town came to tell their condolences.

„Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked Damon as they were in the dinning room in the Lockwood's Mansion.

„Well, I know Mayor did." Damon replied.

„Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

„Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why. A non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt how is Caroline?" Damon smirked.

„Much better." Bonnie said.

„You're welcome." Damon told her.

„No you're welcome." Bonnie snapped.

„Why am I welcome?" Damon frowned. „You live to see another day." Bonnie smirked.

„No good deal goes unpunished with you, doesn't?" Damon stated more than he asked.

„Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena, Bethany and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out." Bonnie said icily.

„Now you need to stop with the witches' brood. You're starting to believe your own press." Damon rolled his eyes.

Bonnie just stared at him. Damon suddenly grabbed his head in pain and cried out.

„I'm sorry, you were saying?" Bonnie smirked walking away. Damon looked up and groaned.

* * *

Later that night, Damon walked to the Boarding House. It was a long day and all he wanted to do was pour himself a glass of bourbon and go to the hospital to see Bethany. Katherine's snooping around, Mayor's brother Mason came to town and he still can't get over the fact he let Beth's father to beat her up. Damon looked around and stopped dead in his tracks.

„Very brave of you to come here." He said as he saw Katherine sitting on the couch.

„I wanted to say goodbye." Katherine replied. „Leaving so soon?" „I know when I'm not wanted." Katherine said.

„Don't pout, it's not attractive on a woman your age." Damon glared taking a sip of his drink.

„Ouch." She chuckled. Damon turned to leave the room, but came face to face with Katherine.

„What, no goodbye kiss?" She smirked. „What if I kill you instead? What are you doing here?" Damon asked her.

„Nostalgia, curiosity, etc" she replied. „I like better the enigmatic Katherine. What are you up to?"

„Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something you'll know it. Come on, kiss me or kill me. Which will it be Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." She whispered leaning towards him. Damon turned around to walk away but Katherine sped in front of him and slammed him on the floor.

„My sweet innocent Damon." Katherine breathed out. Damon moved her over so that he was on top of her. They stared at each other before crashing his lips against hers. He moved to her neck before she slammed him up against a wall and ripped open his shirt. Damon kissed her again pressing her back against a table. Damon stopped kissing her after a while.

„Okay brief pause" Damon breathed out. „I have a question."

„Answer it and we can go back to the fireworks and rockets. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time, it's the beauty of eternity." He said. Damon cupped her face.

„I just need the truth, just once."

„Stop" She told him. „I already know the question and the answer. The truth is. I've never loved you, it was always Stefan." Then she left Damon looking into space.

* * *

Elena walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom. Damon startled her when she saw him sitting on her bed.

„Oh god, you scared me" Elena breathed out.

„I'm just doing my part, the neighborhood watch" Damon said. „Thanks for looking out for us, for me." Elena looked at him.

„That's me, the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis."

„You've been drinking?" Damon proved her that he had.

„And you're upset, that's not a good combination." Elena stated concerned.

„No I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." Damon replied.

„Come on Damon. That's a lie, you care." Elena said softly.

„You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believe you would want to?" "Damon" Elena said.

„No, you're the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." Damon got up and walked towards her. „You're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

„No" Elena protested but was cut off by Damon's lips crashing against hers. „Damon don't! What's wrong with you" Elena exclaimed.

„Am I lying about this?" He said. „Stop, you're better than this, come on!" Elena told him.

„That's where you're wrong." Damon leaned in to kiss her again.

„No, no Damon. I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan." Damon stood there with hurt expression.

„Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy appeared in the doorway.

„Nothing Jeremy, its okay, just go back to bed." Elena said pulling out of Damon's grip.

„No it's not okay Elena." Damon began ."He wants to be a vampire." Damon rushed to Jeremy and pushed him against the wall.

„No Damon stop it!" Elena pleaded.

„You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap." Right then he snapped Jeremy's neck.

„No!" Elena screamed.

She rushed over to Jeremy's side. Damon only looked at her and left. Elena sobbed and suddenly noticed John's ring on Jeremy's finger. The ring that brings you from the dead.

* * *

Damon walked through the hospital halls and made his way to Bethany's room. He quietly opened the door and walked in, sat in the chair and took her hand in his. He circled small circles over her hand when he felt her hand squeezed his. His eyes shot up to meet hers slightly flutter.

„Damon?" My voice was quiet and hoarse. „Finally you're awake." Relief washed over Damon.

„How long was I out?" I asked him.

„A day." I just nodded and winced when I felt my head pounding. „Should I call the doctor to give you some pain killers?" Damon asked still holding my hand. I shook my head. „No, just stay here." I whispered and a small tear escaped my eye.

„Sshhh. It's ok now. You're safe." Damon said softly brushing the tear away. I managed to shift on the bed and gestured Damon to lie down with me. He carefully lied down with me, trying not to lie on any of my tubes from my infusion. I snuggled to him and he pressed me more into him.

„Don't you ever scare me like this." Damon murmured against my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I nodded. „What have I missed for the day I was out?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

„You really wanna know? You don't need to bother with this yet." I nodded yet again. „I wanna know." I whispered.

„Where should I start then? Mayor Lockwood's dead," I didn't let him finish. „ What?"

„Yeah, even his brother Mason came back to town." Damon explained. „Is he hot?" I joked. „No one can be as hot as me." Damon said against my hair and I let out a hoarse chuckle. „Ok, what's next on the plate?"

„Well, Caroline's been in an accident." I tensed at hearing that. „Calm down, I gave her my blood, she's ok now." Damon explained and started to do small circles up and down my arm in a soothing way.

„And the biggest news of the Day? Kathetine's back in town."

„You're kidding." I rasped out. „I wish." Damon replied. I was too tired to talk more so a comforting silence took over us.

„I did something stupid." Damon said eventually. „Ow no, what did you do?" I asked.

„Short story? I kissed Katherine because I thought it was Elena, then Katherine got under my skin, made out with her, she told me it was always Stefan, I went to Elena's, tried to kiss her again and she told me the same what Katherine has told me."

I slowly raised my head, defiance the pain I felt all over my body thanks to my injuries and lightly punched him in the chest.

„You dumb-ass! What the hell were you thinking?" I rasped out. I have no idea why, but the imagine of Damon kissing Elena made me feel stabbing pain right in my heart.

Damon's lips pressed into a thin line. „That's not the whole story."

„What else?"

„I kind of killed Jeremy." Damon said quietly with quilt in his voice. Before I had the chance to start another row of insults towards Damon he continued. „He had a ring that cheats death and I know it's not excuse." He finished.

I laid my head back on the bed. None of us said anything in a while. We stared at the ceiling snuggled into each other.

„You're lucky I'm in this state. Otherwise I'd kick your ass." I whispered. „I know."

„I thought you'd be mad?" Damon suddenly asked.

„I am. But I know what kind of a jerk you can be and you're wrong if you think you can get rid of me that easily." I smirked.

„Never thought of it." Damon kissed the top of my head and peaceful sleep took over us. I felt safe again. Safe in Damon's arms.

* * *

Katherine made her way towards one of the hospital rooms. She stood beside the bedside of Caroline's bed. Caroline stirred in her sleep and woke up.

„Elena? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked in a sleepy voice.

„My name is Katherine." She smirked. „I have a message I want you to deliver to the Salvatore brothers. Game on." Caroline looked more than confused, before she could react Katherine started to smother her with a pillow.

**I know guys that most of the chapter was filling about the actual episode but I needed to do that so I can keep writing and you'll stay tuned what's going on :). I hope you liked the last scene between Damon and Beth.**

**Next chapter : Beth will find out about Caroline turning into a vampire like the first one. How do you think she will handle it?**

**Reviews please! Hugs and kisses **


End file.
